


Tainted Love

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Sam never thought a simple hunt would become so long. Why of all songs did it have to be this one.





	1. Heat of the Moment

"Morning Sammy," Dean said with a smile as he laced up his boots, bobbing his head to the radio.

"Really Dean? Heat of the Moment?" Sam said to him teasingly.

"What? It's Asia! It's a classic," he said while turning it up and singing along.

Shaking his head, Sam turned to get out of bed and ready for the day. "So, what's the plan?"

"Breakfast, I'm starving. I saw a dinner down the street," Dean answered, peaking out of the bathroom.

Same old motel in another town, with another case. This time, all of it surrounded the legendary ‘Mystery Spot’. Dean thought it was just all a hoax to promote the attraction, but Sam had a feeling that something was there. What else were they going to do anyways? They were on the run, and Sam needed a break from tracking Bella. Dean just wanted to keep moving so they weren't caught.

The diner was just around the corner so they didn’t take Baby this time, even past Dean’s better judgement. Once they were seated, Sam briefed him on the case while Dean proceeded to order: Pig 'n a poke with a side of bacon, he seemed to be proud of his selection. Sam, of course, did not find the amusement in it.

"Dean, can you focus please?" Sam requested, slightly annoyed.

"Hey! Look food," he answered instead, spared from Sam’s bitch face as the waitress walked up.

As she placed down the coffee, she knocked over the bottle of ketchup which spilled across the table top. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized, placing the food down quickly so she could clean up the mess.

"Oh, you’re okay. Let me help you," Sam offered as he got up to help.

Shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth, Dean spoke, "Sammy, she has it. Meet me at the museum, okay? I’ll be there once I'm done."

Looking a tad frustrated at the statement, Sam knew what Dean said was right. They needed to get to the bottom of this before anything else happened. Quickly, he said goodbye and headed out, Sam didn’t bother packing up his food as Dean would eat it anyways.

After a quick stop for a bagel and coffee, Sam arrived at the Mystery Spot. He pulled out his flashlight and found a way inside since it was currently closed for repairs. Holding up the EMF detector, he begun searching. 

So far there was nothing but stupid tricks and illusions, they weren't even good. Hearing a noise from behind, Sam quickly drew his gun as he turned.

"Calm down, Sammy, it's just me," Dean said as he approached. "Find anything yet?"

"No, nothing. Not even on the EMF. It’s all just a bunch of hoaxes," Sam sighed, confused. "This makes no sense at all."

"Like I told you, Sammy, there’s nothing here. It’s a waste of time."

Sam opened his mouth, ready to agree, when all of the lights turned on. The brothers exchanged looks of ‘it wasn’t me’, both of them automatically tightening their grips on their weapons. A noise from behind them caused them to turn.

"What do you think you're doing here?" an older gentlemen demanded as he approached with carrying shotgun.

"We’re reporters," Sammy answered as he slowly reached for his badge.

"I don't care who you are! You need to get out of here," the man yelled and raised his gun towards them. 

“Hey, now,” Dean started to approach him in an attempt to calm the situation. He’d only taken two steps before realizing the man already fired the gun.

The silence after was louder than the shot itself. 

"I-I'm sorry,” the man gasped out with a stutter, “I told him..."

Without hesitating, Sam drew his gun. "What did you do?" he shouted, pointing it at him.

Dropping the shotgun, the man raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to!"

Just as Sam fired his gun, he woke up with a gasp.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean said in between brushing his teeth, Heat of the Moment playing loudly in the background. Sam stared at the radio clock, confused and then horrified. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked after noticing the panicked look on his face.

"I... think so. Just a bad dream," Sam whispered while throwing the sheets off.

"Okay good,” Dean said cheerfully, placated for now, “because I want to hit up the diner down the street. I'm starving." Sam just nodded and got up to get dressed.

Once they arrived at the diner, things seemed to be happening exactly like it had in his dream. Sam could not put his finger on it... It had to be deja vu, odd coming from a dream... Hmmm strange, he thought to himself.

"So, why are we here?" Dean asked, breaking the silence and drawing Sam’s attention back.

"Oh! There was a missing man and it was reported he went missing from the Mystery Spot and-" He was cut short by the waitress coming up to the table.

"So what are today's specials?" Dean asked her and Sam refrained from rolling his eyes at how happy his brother was for the interruption.

"Pig n' a poke is the special, this mornin’."

"Pig n' a poke Sammy!" Dean repeated, chuckling.

Unlike the dream, Sam couldn’t find it in himself to be irritated. He felt his stomach drop and Dean noticed Sam’s look of concern.

"Dean, have you ever felt like you were reliving the same day all over again?" Sam asked softly.

"No. Why, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Because I think I’ve lived this day before," Sam answered, voice tinged with the panic he felt.

"That’s impossible... What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday this all happened. The song on the radio, this diner, you ordering ‘Pig n' a Poke’, and-" Sam stopped suddenly, remembering the rest of the dream, and more specifically the shot gun shells going through Dean’s chest at the Mystery Spot.

"And... what?" Dean asks.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I don't remember," he lied. As the waitress walked by, he called her attention, "Hey ma'am? Could I get a side of pancakes, please?" figuring he should do something quickly to stop the chain of events from yesterday -- or, well, the other today.

"Sure can," she replied, flashing a wide smile, and walked back to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she returned with the food. Just like before, she knocked over the ketchup bottle, but this time Sam caught it.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, hands rushing forward in a flurry of activity to stop the potential mess. She didn’t hide the surprise or relief from her face when Sam stopped it from falling.

"Good reflexes, Sammy!” Dean commented, a bit puzzled..

"Thank you for the pancakes ma'am, they look delicious. Give my compliments to the chef," Sam said with a smile while putting the ketchup in the center of the table.

Still stunned, she finally realized he had spoken. The smile was back and she nodded while respoonding, "Oh, okay! I will. Thank you."

Still shocked, Dean stared at his brother, watching as he shoveled pancakes into his mouth. 

Seeing that Dean was looking, Sam gave him a big grin with a full mouth. When they finished eating, they left the diner and began walking towards the Mystery Spot, together this time as Sam suggested.

"So... what were you talking about earlier?" Dean broke the silence.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just... deja vu.” Sam shrugged and turned their conversation to the case. “So, we’re here because Professor Dexter Hasselback has gone missing and the last place he was seen was at the Mystery Spot," Sam said, passing Dean the folded newspaper article.

Dean scanned it quickly. "So how about I go the Mystery Spot and you take a look at his office? See what we can find."

Sam’s heart nearly bounded out of his chest in panic as he remembered what happened last time. Sam quickly shook his head and argued, "How about we both go to his office. Like you said, Mystery Spot is probably nothing but a hoax."

There was a beat of silence. "Ummm sure Sam," Dean agreed, perplexed.

Sam nodded, accepting Dean’s answer, and continued walking once more. They were almost at the office building, when they could hear someone shouting. "Look out below!"

They both looked up, but before they even have a chance to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, a grand piano crashed down from above, landing directly on top of Dean while Sam looked in horror. He screamed Dean’s name, blinked and then...

Sam woke up with a gasp and opened his eyes to see Dean lip syncing Heat of the Moment. This time, Sam knew it wasn’t just a bad dream.

"Oh God, not again," he groaned, horrified, as he reached to flick off the radio. He shoved up from the bed and headed to the bathroom where Dean was gurgling and smiling like a goofball.   
"Hey Dean? Something is going on."

"Yeah, that is why we are here,” Dean answered through his mouthwash, spitting into the sink and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “But can we wait till we get breakfast to talk about it please?"

"No, that isn't it!” Sam shook his head, blocking Dean from leaving the bathroom. “ I think I am reliving this day on… on a loop or something."

"Like what? Deja vu?" Dean answered jokingly.

"No, like I have literally lived this day more than once! We need to figure out what is going on! I can't keep doing this," Sam said with urgency.

"Sam, that’s impossible. You just had a little too much to drink,” Dean stared at him for a moment, then chuckled, “Lightweight."

"No, Dean! I’m serious. I can't do this again. I’ve already watched you die twice. I can't keep watching you die."

"Did I die cool at least?" Dean smiled.

"Dean, this is serious."

"Okay, okay,” Dean rolled his eyes, “Let's go get breakfast and we can try to figure this out then."

"Okay... sure."

Reaching the diner, Sam walked up to the man who had only enough money for coffee and slapped down a ten, telling the waitress behind the counter, “Tall stack on me.” Then he walked away.

“Why did you do that?” Dean asked, looking at Sam like he had three heads as they slipped into a booth.

“I have seen him buy nothing but coffee the past two days.”

Dean squinted once, opened his mouth to speak, but the waitress walked up and asked them if they’re ready to order.

“He will have the Pig n’ a Poke with a side of bacon and I will get the same, plus two cups of coffee,” Sam rattled off without skipping a beat, and then moved the ketchup bottle to the center of the table.

“Dude?!”

 

“What?” Sam challenged with a glare, “Is that not what you were going to order?”

“Yes…” Dean said slowly, watching the waitress walk away after giving them an odd look. “But still, how did you know and why did you get it too? It’s not rabbit food,” Dean snorted at his little statement.

“I already told you why! I ordered it to make sure it changes what will happen.”

Dean shook his head and they sat in silence until their food arrived. 

How could this have all happened over a missing man? Sam thought, right before his plate was set down before him.“Thank you,” Sam said swiftly before going back to his thoughts. How could this all be connected? It makes no sense... 

The next interruption gave Sam pause. It sounded like… it sounded like choking! He looked up, eyes wide, and before he could react, Asia was playing again.

“Fuck this!” Sam yelled.

“Dude, it’s a classic,” Dean said defensively. Sam slammed his eyes shut and ignored Dean puttering around the motel as he got ready.

When Sam finally got out of bed and got ready, he promised himself,. It’s going to be different this time. He moved around the room quickly as he packed them up, Dean staring in confusion after him.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Dean asked as Sam chucked the weapons bag onto the bed.

“Oh. I called Rufus and asked him to take over for us,” Sam answered.

“Why? We’ve got this!” Dean protested while glaring at his brother.

“I just thought this would be more his thing,” Sam tried convincing Dean.

“Umm okay... Well then what are we going to do?” Dean inquired, still confused.

“I found us something and I’ll tell you on the way.” He paused and looked around the room. “I think I got everything so let’s hit the road.” Sam enthusiastically replied.

“Can we at least get breakfast first? I’m starving,” Dean sighed, relenting.

“No!” Sam shouted, making Dean jump. He dig through the small pocket on his laptop case and shoved a bulging handful of change at his brother. “Here are some quarters. Go get something quick from the machine. We have a long drive and we can’t waste any time,” Sam insisted.

“I don’t see how eating is wasting time,” Dean mumbled under his breath as he left the room.

After double checking that he had everything, Sam was satisfied. He picked up the bags and headed out. As he walked out into the hallway, he smelled something funny, almost like an overcooked burger. Looking around he saw nothing and brushed it off as the lingering scent of someone's failed dinner last night. Getting to Baby, he placed the bags down to look for the keys before he realized Dean had them.

“Dammit,” Sam swore, frustrated. He leaned against the trunk of the Impala and crossed his feet at the ankles.   
As he waited, he realized it had been over twenty minutes since Dean had left to get snacks. Worried, Sam pushed the bags slightly under the car and went to find him. Walking up to the machines he saw Dean leaning against the snack machine, looking to see if his snack had dropped into the receiving well.

“Come on, Dean! It doesn’t take that long to pick out beef jerky!” Sam called inpatiently, wrinkling his nose as he noticed the smell again, only this time way more potent.

“Dean?” Sam slowly asked, approaching his brother. Then, as if they were in a cartoon, he saw a stream of electricity run across his brother’s body. 

“It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant.”

“I quit,” Sam said with a sigh.

“We barely got here and you know we can’t quit,” Dean stated a bit confused.

Sam threw his legs over the side of the bed and went straight to the duffle bag. A few minutes of rummaging, he pulled out a machete. He walked over to the clock radio and started hacking away.

“Wow, Sammy... I didn’t think you hated that song that much. You could have just changed it...” Dean stated the obvious.

With an annoyed, crazed look, Sam turned around. Dean’s eyes widened.

“It’s okay, Sam. Just put down the--” But before Dean could finish Sam had glided the machete through Dean’s neck, severing it from him body. Dean’s blood splattered the walls and ceiling as his head toppled back onto the bed.

Before it could hit the floor, Asia played again.


	2. Pig n’ A Poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being on repeat the truth finally comes out. Sam was just not ready for all that intaled.

After months of watching Dean die, Sam began to forget why they were originally there. He was more focused on convincing Dean what was going on and trying to find a way to stop it. Time and time again, even when Sam does manage to convince Dean, and they both attempt to prevent him from dying, he still dies.

"So let me get this straight. I died from choking on a sausage, a taco, a churro, and even ice cream? You have yet to save me?" Dean says sarcastically.

"Yeah, that is part of it. You did go other ways," Sam casually responds.

"Okay... so what do we do?" Dean asks.

"To be honest, I don't know," Sam says sadly.

"Well then let's go get breakfast... and this time I won't order the sausage," Dean jokingly says.

"Fine, let's go," Sam sighs, grabbing his jacket before heading for the door.

Going into the dinner Sam once again paid for the man at the counters breakfast but then he paused. Something was off. Something was different.

"Sammy come on. I promise not to get the sausage." Dean jokes.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Sam says trying to shake off the feeling.

Sitting down now for a moment Sam completely forgets what they were doing and so Dean ends up ordering for him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But did that guy ask for strawberry syrup?" Sam asked.

"Umm maybe I don't know. Why does it matter?" Dean asks confused.

"Because he is suppose to have maple." Sam insisted.

"Okay syrup police. So what he changed. It doesn't matter." Dean pressed.

"No not this. Nothing doesn't change unless I change it. That has not changed. 100 tuesdays and he has only ordered maple." Sam says standing firm for what he said.

"Okay okay. So he changed it. Maybe Things will be different. Maybe I won't die and the endless Tuesdays are over." Dean says with hope.

"No. That is not how it works. I Something is wrong." Sam urges before getting up from the table and charging the man in the suit.

 

Reaching the businessman Sam pulls him out of the diner and drags him to the alley with Dean trailing.

"Sammy! What do you think you are doing?" Dean hisses as soon as they get in the clear. Holding the man's suit in one hand, he turns to Dean.

"I finally figured it out!"

"The reason I keep dying?"

"Yes! It's because of him. How did I not see it sooner? The trickster," Sam says, slamming the man up against the chain link fence.

"Kinky, Sam. I didn't think it would take you this long and I will be honest with you, I have a message for you guys. Well, more like a warning: The end is coming." The trickster smirks.

“What does that have to do with you killing my brother?” Sam demands.

“I’m trying to prepare you for what’s to come.”

“You know, I can not take you seriously looking like a kid in his dad’s clothes.” Dean chuckled staring at the tiny trickster in his oversized suit; it did not suit him at all. Dean chuckles again at his own thought pun.

Snapping his fingers, the trickster is back in usual attire. “That better?”

“It works for someone from the lollipop guild,” Dean shrugs and then smirks. “So how would you know what is to come Willy Wonka? You’re just a little demigod.”

“Actually, you would be wrong there Dean-o.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean’s look goes from a smirk to incredulous in an instant.

“Dean, that isn’t what’s important right now! We need to stop him from killing you.” Sam loosens his grip on the Trickster as he turns to scowl at Dean.

“Sammy, let the shrimp talk,” Dean fires back.

“Yeah ‘Sammy’,” the trickster says as he slips from his grip and brushes himself off.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam glares at him and points the wooden, blood soaked stake at the center of his chest.

“Nowhere yet. I have a proposition. And if Dean-o wants to know anything, I will tell him.”

“Spill it short fry,” Dean says, advancing towards him.

“Okay, okay! I haven’t been honest with you guys during our relationship. I am not a Trickster. I just took on this fantastic identity to hide from my family.”

“Okay... but what does that have to do with anything?” Sam asks with a look of confusion.

“Oh my dad is the Big Man. You know, create you all, but can smite you down.”

“God is your dad?” Dean says with a chuckle, rolls his eyes.

“You think we would believe that? What do you make us out to be, fools?” Sam says as he pushes the Trickster up against the fence again.

“Wait, wait,” Dean says with another laugh, “If that’s true, that would make you an angel. If that were true why aren’t you up there with the rest of them?” Dean asks.

“An archangel, to be exact. I left Heaven to live on Earth, as I could no longer bear the sight of my brothers fighting each other. My name is Gabriel.” Gabriel said.

"Oh so things got tough and you decided oh I am going to just put my tail between my legs and book it?" Dean asked judgingly.

"Not exactly but sure if you want to call it that then yes." Gabriel said subtlety.

"What are you doing here? Why are you messing with us then. Shouldn't you be helping your brothers or looking for daddy? Sam says annoyingly.

" Well I was in this neighborhood and saw you two and just wanted to say hello." Gabriel says.

"So the missing guy was just a trick you did?" Sam asked angrily.

"Oh no he is missing. But he is still alive he ran off with his busty 26 year old secretary." Gabriel casually said.

"I knew it!" Dean exclaims in excitement but quickly cleared his throat after seeing the look Sam was giving him.

"So what killing my brother was you saying hey guys?" Sam inquired frustratingly.

"Well yes." Gabriel said bluntly.

"Hey! I don't find that amusing at all." Dean chimed in.

"It was for me. Especially the taco one, priceless. I actually never thought you would eat it with how fowl it smelled." Gabriel chuckled.

Sam looked at Gabriel with such a look of annoyance that it instantly got him to stop laughing.

"Dean go check on the car." Sam ordered with a glare.

"I'm not leaving you here with this nut job. Also what guarantees us he won't kill me and start the day over again? I don't trust this shrimp." Dean voiced glaring at Gabriel.

Waiting until Dean was out of earshot Sam turns his attention back to Gabriel, "Okay stop this now."

"Oh it's not that simple Sam." Gabriel smirked at him.

"What do you mean it's not that simple?! You did this and you can stop it. Or I stop you for good!" Sam threatened as he pinned Gabriel up against the fence once more.

"Oh don't threaten me with a good time now." Gabriel winked at Sam which caused Sam to loosen his grip a bit.

"I'm being serious Gabriel. Fix this now." Sam demanded.

"Okay." Gabriel said with no resistance.

"Really? It is that easy?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"Well, yes as long as you agree to some terms that is." Gabriel intrigued Sam with his usual eyebrow raise.

"I don't haggle with the bad guys." Sam says thrusting the wooden stake up against Gabriel's throat.

"You do know that won't kill me right?" Gabriel said pointing to the stake.

"It may not kill you but it will hurt." Sam said pressing it harder.

"Just listen to them first before you decide." Gabriel addressed Sam once again.

"Well this is hard for me to admit but after these past few meetings and watching you I have come to the conclusion that you mean a hell ofa lot more to me than most humans do.” Gabe raises his hand to stop Sam from arguing with him. “Trust me, I get how bizarre this sounds but I mean every word of it. I guess you could say my bricks were the equivalent of pulling your hair on the school yard because I like you, but it’s way more than that.”

“Did I slam you a little too hard against the fence or something?” Sam asked confused about the situation.

“Listen, here’s my deal. I promise to stop killing Dean-o as long as you agree to let me be by your side for one whole year. Whether it’s just hanging out between hunts, grabbing a burger, or going on hunts, whatever it maybe. You let me tag along for one year. And if after that time you want me gone then I will leave. You won’t hear from me ever again.” Gabriel makes his offer.

“So no more tricks or trail of tricks that are caused by you?” Sam inquired a bit skeptical.

“Exactly. So do we have a deal Sam?” Gabriel asks holding out his hand ready to finalize.

“Hey Sammy. Is everything okay?” Dean questions as he comes around the corner.

Gabriel begins humming the jeopardy final countdown song as Sam tries to think.

“Deal.” Sam agrees before Dean can hear him.

“Thanks for doing business with me Sam. You won’t regret it.” Gabriel says smirking at him.

“What just happened here?” Dean asked a bit confused about scene he came to.

“Oh he just agreed to help us stop his brother.” Sam quickly said to try and recover.

“Really? Well then. Nice job Sammy. Wait is he going to stop killing me?” Dean demands.

“Yup he is going to stop it all and he is going to help us.” Sam repeated.

“Ya Deanie. I’m joining team Scooby Doo to catch old man Jenkins or whatever it is you guys do. So is that clunker you call a car okay?” Gabriel chimes in.

‘Hey! Don’t you ever call baby a clunker, small stacks.” Dean demands as he points a stern finger at Gabe.

“Calm down Dean. Can we just get in the car and go please?” Sam pleaded to Dean.

“Ya let’s go.” Dean said heading to the car.


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam had never thought after all that had happened he could feel like he did.

Nine months has gone by since Gabriel came out and the deal with Sam. They have been from hunt to hunt and even casual huntless weeks. By now the tension has been building up and now it was thick in the air between Sam and Gabriel ever since their last hunt was over. Seeing Sam wield his sword and destroy each vampire sent a chill down Gabriel's spine. It was almost too hard for him to focus during the battle but he couldn't let Sam down. Gabriel was doing everything in his power to make him his but he has yet to prevail. It was almost like Sam was stone. Gabriel has never had such an experience and it drove him crazier for Sam.

Sam didn't understand how others could love so easily without restraint. He didn't know until now. He loathed Gabriel but over these past months that they had to spend time together and having no choice but to get to know each other, he began to lust after him. Sam started to develop feelings slow at first. It was happening and Sam didn't know how to react to it. After all that was said, the way he acted, and the fact of trying to kill Gabriel how could he tell him know he loved him too.

Watching Gabriel fight alongside him and to protect him made Sam go crazy. He almost threw Gabriel down right there in the middle of it all, tore Gabriel’s clothes off, and do what he had desired for so long.The feel of Gabriel’s warm skin the taste of him was all Sam kept thinking. As the fight went on it became harder and harder, literally. Sam lost grip of the situation and almost lost his head but luckily Gabriel was there to back him up. Oh how Sam wished he was backing into him feeling his bulge pressing against him.

Oh how the images ran through their heads as Dean was driving and singing to Master of Puppets. So oblivious to what his passengers had going on. Out of nowhere the silence was broken.

"Hey guys what are you thinking for dinner?" Dean asked.

Both finally snapping out of their day dreams, they realize a question had been presented and it required them to respond.

"Umm I don't care. Burgers?" Sam replied distractedly.

"I'll take a Sam with a side of fries." Gabriel laughs as he smirks at Sam.

Dean begins to make gagging sounds. "Dude don't ruin my appetite. I would like to eat."

"Seriously?" Sam says trying to act shocked and disgusted even tho it made his heart race.

"What? A guy can't dream?" Gabriel remarked winking at Sam.

"That is my little brother. No talk like that in this car or ever." Dean demanded.

The tension between them became thicker as the drive to the motel dragged on. Finally they were checked in. One room for the archangel and one for the brothers. Once they were all settled in Dean would be going down to grab the grub.

"Okay I am going to jump in the shower real quick. I think I have brain in my hair. See you with the grub. Don't get too wasted." Sam says as he walks into the room leaving the other two outside.

“You stay away from my brother. You are only getting a burger with those fries. You hear me?” Dean said sternly to Gabriel.

“I’ll be good.” Gabriel said walking over to his room.

As Sam gets out of the shower he hears a knock on the door. Thinking it might be Dean back forgetting something along with his key to the room he rinses off quickly, jumps out, and wraps the towel around his waist.

"I'll be right there." He shouts as he tucks the corner in of the towel.

Finally reaching the door he opens it up without hesitation.

"I have the kielbasa you ordered." Gabriel says as an obviously fake mustache starts to dangle then drops on the ground in front of them.

"Well that is embarrassing." He says looking at Sam still dripping wet in nothing but the towel.

"What are you doing here Gabriel? Shouldn't you be creating trouble at some bar or watching porn and eating a cake?"

Letting himself in Gabriel looks around the room then scans over to Sam.

"Dean-o not back yet?"

"Well come in." Sam says sarcastically, "No he isn't back yet. He probably found someone." He says as he shuts and locks the door. "So what do you want? I was about to get some shut eye."

"I got bored and thought I would hang out, but it seems like you beat me to it." He smirks looking down at the towel.

Sam clears his throat and thinking he is tucking in the corner more he starts walking towards his bed where his bag of cloths sat. Bending over slightly to pick out what to wear he doesn't notice his towel loosening. As he finishes up he stands up to walk to the bathroom and within three steps the towel drops to the floor and before he knew it there he stood naked in front of Gabriel.

"Well at least someone is happy to see me." Gabriel says clearing his throat and not taking his eyes off of Sam's throbbing member that stood at attention.

"What?" the shock of the towel drop made him lose concentration and Sam didn't realize he was rock hard.

Before he could react - or at least that is what he told himself - to the situation Gabriel had moved closer and placed his hand on Sam, sending chills up his spin and a slight moan escaped at contact.

Gabriel couldn't help himself. Something told him to touch Sam’s rock hard dick. He had to. No, he needed to. Everything in his body told him to. As he felt the firm throbbing rod in his hand he heard the soft moan come from Sam and he knew without a doubt Sam wanted it too. Stroking Sam’s member now, his moans began driving Gabriel crazy. His pants were getting way too tight and as his own dick throbbed against his tight pants combined with the sight and sound of Sam’s enjoyment, turned Gabriel on so much he moaned along.

Moaning from pure pleasure Sam knew he should stop him but why stop something that not only felt so right but felt so good. Without thinking he pulled him closer. Feeling Gabriel’s warm breath on his wet skin sent chills down his spine.

Without knowing it they were on the bed. How they got there didn't matter. Sam was on top of Gabriel firmly rubbing his bulging dick through his tight pants that modeled it so well that even the pulsating of his veins appeared slightly.

With Gabriel’s moaning it didn’t take Sam long before he had began to undress his partner. Oh how he had fantasized about this very moment. His lips grazing the soft supple cock making it harden with each lick as he teases it before sliding it into his mouth. He didn’t anticipate how much tension there was between them to where Gabriel was already harder than he could have ever imagined. Gabriel was so much bigger and thicker then he had fantasized.

The cold touch of Sam’s hands sent chills through Gabriel’s body. The sight of his skin glistening made everything so much harder on him, but this was the very thing Gabriel had been longing for. Gabriel could feel the warmth of Sam’s breath on his throbbing cock and instantly gripped the sheets of the bed in anticipation. Every lick made Gabriel moan and long for more.

Sam felt tension grow in Gabriel and knew he struggled to keep his composer. Sam didn’t want him to hold back. Within a matter of seconds Sam slide inch my inch of Gabriel’s rock hard dick into his mouth and even when it began to choke him he kept going. Sam wanted it all every inch and every drop of precum that began to drip out of the tip.

It was Sam’s first time but Gabriel could not tell. Every flick of his tongue, every suck upon the head of his cock, and how he went past his point to get Gabriel down his throat made it hard for Gabriel not to explode quickly. Gabriel had to hold on as long as he could.

As the precum began to multiply Sam knew Gabriel was getting closer but he didn’t want to just look up as it happened he wanted to star straight into his eyes. So without warning Sam begins kissing Gabriel up along his left thigh to his hip where he starts to nibble.

Gabriel couldn’t take it the nibbling broke him and he pulled Sam up to him. Grabbing his hair he forces Sam in for a kiss as their cocks meet in the middle. They begin to grind hard into one another as their kiss prolongs. Sam bites Gabriel’s lip sending him into a frenzy. Gabriel firmly grabs Sam’s dick and begins to vigorously stroke it as it grinds against his own. If he was going to cum so was Sam.

“G...g...g..gabe…” Sam manages to utter out as he gets close.

Both moaning at this point they get louder and louder.

“Yes… yes… Right there.” Gabriel moans as Sam begins to penetrate him.

“Oh god yes.” Sam says thrusting into Gabriel.

“I’m going to… oh god yes…” Gabriel loses concentration with each thrust.

As Sam thrusted his cock into the deepest crevices they both let out a loud moan. The cum shot out of Gabriel’s thick cock and covered his chest along with Sam’s hand. Cum began to pour out of Gabe and cover the sheets before Sam began to pull out.

Too weak to move far Sam laid next to Gabriel and looked over at him smiling. This felt right, Sam thought to himself as he looked into Gabriel’s eyes.

“Wow Sam if I knew that was how it would be I would have came over when Dean was gone a lot sooner.” Gabriel said finally breaking the silence and still hard of breath.

Not realizing how much time had gone by they hear the doorknob jingle. It was Sam he was back from the bar with the burgers.

“Hey Sammy, can you open the door. I seem to have left my keys.” Dean yelled through the door.

“We gotta clean up now.” Sam whispered to Gabe.

“Leave this to me. Just go lay down.” Gabe said softly before snapping his fingers and going to open the door.

“Hey Dean-o. Took you long enough.” Gabe said answering the door.

Standing up and pulls the bag of burgers out of his mouth, “where is Sam?” Dean said a bit confused.

“He passed out. I got bored and let myself in.” Gabe replies pointing at the computer.

“Oh don't tell me you’re watching porn while my brother is in the room? No wait I don't want to know.” Dean remarks shaking his head as though the thought would fall out.

“Are you sure? You might like it.” Gabe joked as he sat back down.

“No. Here is your burger and put Sam’s in the fridge. I'm going to hit the sack.” Dean says before heading to his bed.

“Okay. See you in the morning.” Gabe said as he watched Dean pull up his blanket.

“What the hell is that!?” Dean exclaim in disgust looking at what he presumed was dried up cum.

“What's wrong Dean?” Gabe begins to chuckle.

“Not funny shorty. It looks like the sheets were never clean. Oh forget this. I'll be in the car. See you in the morning.” Dean declared as he threw the blanket down and headed to clean his hands before going to the car.

“I can fix that for you Dean.” Gabe finally managed to say through tears of laughter.

“Shut it peepsqueak.” Dean said before slamming the door behind him.

“Omg Gabe you didn't?!” Sam uttered through his laughter he was trying to hold back as he stayed laying down half naked.

“I saw the opportunity and took it. I better go to my room. See you in the morning.” Gabe whispered to Sam by his bed.

“Good night Gabe.” Sam whispers before pulling him in for one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully edited.


End file.
